1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a typewriter or similar machine with a ribbon or, if required, correcting tape movable upwardly and downwardly on a pivotable support, the ribbon or tapes being movable in steps.
2. The Prior Art
Customarily, in connection with the transport of the ribbon and for lifting the ribbon in relation to the platen to the line to be printed, either two different drives were required or, if only one drive was used, corresponding transfer means had to be provided. Often motors or magnets are used as a drive means. The transfer means are, for example, Bowden cables. Such a device can be seen, for example, in German Patent DE-PS 30 23 474. One look at the drawing already makes it singularly clear that a large amount of individual components are required to construct that device. It must also be remembered that these components must be installed. Added to this is that in their entirety they represent a comparatively large mass which is in particular disadvantageous when dealing with a typewriter in which the typing element is disposed on a carriage moving along the platen. In this case all these components must also be disposed on the carriage.